


MCD Meets Mystreet

by Elizabethrzg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, Mystreet - Aphmau, aphmau - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethrzg/pseuds/Elizabethrzg
Summary: This Happens while they are in Starlight sometime after Aph and Aaron revealed to everyone but the Lycans that they were engaged. In Mcd it occurs sometime in season 3 idk exactly when.(DISCLAMIER: THIS IS A COPY AND PASTE OF THE FIRST FIC I'VE EVER WROTE, AND ITS NOW HERE TO LIVE)
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1-The Unaccounted Side Effect

  
  
  
**World Mcd**

**Mcd Aphmau's POV**

"Hey Lucinda, why did you call us here?" I asked. Lucinda had asked seen me and asked me, Katelyn, Garroth, Travis, Levin, Malachi, Kawaii-Chan, Dimitri, Nekoette-tan, Dante, Leona, and Yip. "Ahh, yes so I made just finished making a potion that should help us communicate with a person dead or alive, possessed or not. So Aphmau could talk to Aaron...and no I don't mean Shad, I Mean Aaron." Lucinda claimed proudly. "Lucinda...," I trailed off. I couldn't find the words all I could say with a tear in my eye "Lucinda thank you."Your welcome, Now everyone here can talk to whoever you want one the potion works okay, "Lucinda stated. "Okay," we agreed. Lucinda used the potion and we saw Alina and Lilith ran up and asked, MOMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "Alina Lilith wha-" was I I got to say before the potion worked I was about to speak with Aaron.

"Aphmau???Aphmau??" said a voice that sounded like Aarons

"Aaron?" I said with a faint gleam of sadness. I turn around to see him Aaron "AARON!!!" I an over to him and said, "its so good to see you again, I-I-I missed you."

"m-m-me too Aphmau, so what do you wanna talk about?" Aaron said very happy to see me.

"So our child Alina, she's doing well and has sad's UM I mean Shad's. Garroth he as we found out got Esmund's relic, Travis and me defeated the demon warlock, Emmalyn was kidnapped by Zane and Zane killed Kenmur in front of her, I went full fledged Irene to stop a wedding with a power hungry kingdom, Hailey thinks sword fighting equals a date, I saw some of Irene's memory's in Enki's Library, and that's about it," I say giving him a brief description of past events

"wow that is a lot, " Aaron said cleary stunned

"OH and I was able to talk to you with these potions ever need to contact me use one," I added

"Ok will do," He said

"awww the potions over got to go contact me if you ever need me," I told him

"Will do," Aaron replied

**Mcd Katlyn Pov**

I decided I wanted to see Jeffory. He meant a lot to me and I needed to see him. Then I saw him, Jeffory. "JEFFORY!!!" I yell at him.

"What ...KATELYN!!!" he yelled we ran to each other and hugged.

"I-I-I Missed you Jeffory" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I missed you to Katelyn," Jeffory said.

"So what do you want to talk about" I asked him.

**45 Minutes Later**

"...And That's about it" I concluded.

"Wow but don't you have go now," Jeffory Asked.

"Yeah but here," I give some potions "this is what I used to contact you. You can use it to talk to me or Abby or anyone," I told epically.

"Wow, thanks Katelyn," He said with big smile on his face.

"Your welcome, talk to you soon Jeffory," I say.

**Mcd Lucindas POV**

I go to quickly talk with Emmalyn using the potion. "Emmalyn here take these potions they will allow you to talk with anyone living, dead, or possessed. So if you you need to contact anyone use them. Here bye,"

"Thanks..... bye...???" she says clearly confused 

**Thrid Person**

The group was hit by a blinding light and the were knocked out. Little did they know they were in another universe.


	2. Chapter 2-A Whole New World

**My Street World**

**MS Kawaii ~Chan POV**

I was on my way to Katelyn~Sama and Travis~Kun's house and on my way I noticed a bright light. Then I saw Katelyn~Sama, Travis~Kun, Aphmau~Senpai, and Garroth~Kun lay on the floor and looked unconscious.

"Oh my Irene!Are you guys okay?!" I asked loudly, as I came closer.

Aphmau~Senpai sat up and looked at me like I was crazy, This gave me a second chance to look at them and I realized they were dressed like they were in the medieval times.

She stood up all the way and looked around then she got on her knees and woke everybody up, I followed her every move with my eyes.

"What...hap...I.. uh... WAIT" She looked at the others.

"LUCINDA I SWEAR WHAT DID SHE DO" Katelyn said.

The rest looked as if they noticed me for the first time

"What is with the outfit change Kawaii~Chan I mean it looks nice but eh.. Different."Travis looked at me confused.

"Kawaii~Chan is confused she thought she texted Katelyn~Sama just a few minutes ago that she was coming over."

"Whats a text?" Katelyn asked me. Suddenly I got a notification that I got a text from Katelyn~Sama.

K=MS Katelyn

KC=MS Kawaii~Chan

K: _Hey Kawaii~Chan, where are you? You said you would be over in 5 minutes its been 10 whats the hold up_

KC: _What is Katelyn~Sama talking about Kawaii~Chan is looking at you right now and how are texting without holding your phone_

K: _What the heck Kawaii~chan I am holding my phone and at my house with Travis_

KC: _KATELYN~SAMA IS WITH TRAVIS~KUN IS KAWAII~CHANS SHIP COMING TRUE AHHHHHHH!!!!!_

_K:NO NO NO UGH WHY I SAY ANYTHING_

_KC:SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP ,wait what Katelyn~Sama said you were holding your phone but Katelyn~Sama isn't holding it and she is sitting on the beach next to Travis~Kun_

_K:WHAT NO Kawaii~Chan what are you talking about, wait where are you_

_KC: At the Beach near the house_

K: _Me and Travis will be there in 2 minutes_

_KC:SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP_

_K:OH MY UGGGGGGGH KAWAII~CHAN_

The 2 Minutes had past and I saw Katelyn-Sama and Travis-Kun walking to the beach in their regular outfits and I turn around to see them wearing their medieval wear. I was super confused.

**Katelyn's POV**

Kawaii~Chan was late and I was super confused there is not a second me and Travis and why would we be with Garroth and Aphmau I had to see this for myself. As I got closer I saw a blue haired women with weird clothes but then she turned around.

"Oh my Irene, Kawaii~Chan."I said almost under my breath angrily.

"I did not know you were into pranks" Travis added on.

"Hmmmm,They do look a lot like us though." Travis said as he touched the Aphmau one and she slapped him.

"Kawaii~Chan did not do anything she swears"Kawaii~Chan claimed

I stare at the four silently trying to think of all the reasons why this could happen.

"Maybe Lucinda potioned us with a clone potion."Travis suggested

"Or maybe she failed another"I added

As I dragged them with us finally the clones spoke.I had just noticed their swords too.

"You guys think WE are fake."Garroth's fake said obviously disgusted but he did sound more serious.

"Pfft look in the mirror" My fake whispered angrily

Suddenly almost out of nowhere they were looking over my should behind me and got positioned theirselves like they were about to fight I suddenly looked at who they were looking at and they were looking at a confused Zane...

**MCD Garoths POV**

OH MY IRENE, ZANE! H-HOW DID HE GET HERE HE WASNT WITH US!!! HOW HOW IN IRENES NAME WAS THAT POSSIBLE! I should probably ask. "ZANE, HOW ARE YOU HERE AND-__" Aphmau had cut me off. 

"ZANE YOU DONT DESEVRE ANYTHING AFTER ALL THE HEARTACHE YOU PUT ME AND EVERYONE THOUGH." 

"Aphmau, What are you talking about, I mean I know I was jerk in high school, bu-__. "

I cut him off "OH SHUT UP ZANE ALL FOUR OF US KNOW WHAT YOU DID ALMOST KILLING ME, HURTING NUMEROUS PEAPLE, KILLING AARON AND JEFFORY AND ALL OF FALCON CLAW!" I screamed at him.

"Garroth what are talking about I would never hurt Aaron especially after....," he appears to shudder, "That."What is he referring is to, doesn't matter. I grab him by his shirt collar and say, "I will NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU EVER DONE TO ME, MY FRIENDS, MY AQUAINTENCES, AND MY FAMILY! NOW DIE!"

THEN just as the 4 members of MCD are about to kill Zane, Zane rolled on the floor saying,"BUTIWOULDNTDOTHISIDNEVERHURTMAHFRANDSORFAMILYORAARONESEPICALLYAFTER THELODGEANDEINANDBEINGCONTROLEDBYEIN(Translaton: BUT I WOULDNT DO THIS THIS I'D NEVER HURT MY FREINDS OR MY FAMILY OR AARON ESPECIALLY AFTER THE LODGE AND EIN AND BEING CONTROLED BY EIN"

Another Garroth(MyStreet Garroth [GARGAR]) came right up to me and punched me right in my gorgeous face and said, "I'm I have hurt that gorgeous face, but NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BABY BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! KC HOW IS ZANE"

"BAD HES BROKEN LIKE AN OLD RECORD GARROTH~KUN!" Kawaii~chan said.

Garroth sighed, "GET THE PONIES AND CUPCAKES." He thinks for a moment, "AND MOMMYS CAKES TOO!" 

"ON IT GARROTH~KUN," under her breath she say "I totally ships Garence."

"KAWAII~CHAN!" He Yelled."

"I SAID NOTHING," She retorted back. She ran off, this Garroth knocked me and my buds out.

All I heared was "Katelyn pass me the popcorn" Before I completely passed out.


	3. Chapter 3- La teens view

**_ WARING LAID-BACK CHAPTER  _ **

**Leonas POV**

I'm the 1st to wake up of Couse, unlike the worst werewolf Yip, ugh I think of his name without gaging. I see the worst werewolf Yip and to precious cinnamon rolls, Dmitri and Nekoette~Tan. Did I mention how much I hate Yip, If I did then you know if I didn't I hate Hate HATE YIP. I decided to yell him up after the cinnamon rolls. "Dmitri, Nekoette wake please." I say with a sweet angelic voice.

"huh..."They both say

"Now time to wake up Yip with my sweet angelic voice, YIP WAKE UP YOU LOSER!" I say

 **Nekoettes** **POV**

"OMI Dmirti, I SOOOOO want them to Date, hmmmm I'll call it a RELATION!" I say proudly

"You mean ship,right?" said I voice I don't recognize but it was a werewolf with green hair and ears.

"I still don't get this shipping thing," Said another werewolf, this time with red hair and two different colored eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" All four us shrieked,"Who are you?'" I asked semi-bravely.

"Ah my bad sorry, I'm Ro-_...Daniel, the one with the red hair is Blaze, the one with brown hair is Rylan, The girl with Mexican accent is Maria(or Elsa XD If you have seen Enchanted Ocean reactions to Aphmau starlight role-play you'll get it), and the girl with the blue hair is Dottie," Daniel said.

"Ok then.... I'm Leona, This dork of a werewolf is Yip,these two cinnamon buns are Nekoette and Dmitri, siblings,"Leona said

"Hey how do guys feel about windows?"Blaze asks.

I LOVE JUMPING THORUGH THEM!" Leona Ethtusiaticlly yelled.

"I find them pretty to look though," I say

"Well, I don't know with my two little werewolf brothers, We have werewolf-proof windows at our house," Yip noted, "it also prevents my baby brother (or sister idk) from sneaking out the windows."

"Eh, I don't really care one way or another. They do what they are supposed to do," Dmitri stated

" Well, I for one LOVE ❤️ BREAKING WINDOWS,"Blaze Told us

"I break windows if they Mi-Ria way," Miria Annoyingly said

"Well, We like breaking windows! ITS FUN!!!" Daniel, Dottie, and Rylan Said

Then all of a sudden Leona and Yip start arguing about everything

"OMI I'm so Sorry they did thi-_" Daniel interrupts me "Let me guess, This is a normal thing, right?" He asks

"Yeah," I replied nervously

"I understand, but just so you know I ship or 'Relation' them too," He tells me

"What do boats have to do with this?" Me and Dmitri ask.

**A/N This has been hard to make especially since I have been gone late all week at an acting job and my sis has to wait for me to get home to work on it So thank you for reading we will probably upload one chapter a day or maybe every other day also I see people say how many words were used so here there are 508 words to be exact.**


	4. Chapter 4- Me.. but.... not me?

**MS Lucinda POV**

I woke up thinking it would be as normal a day as a day with mystreet characters can be.. but little did I know how wrong I was.   
I went into the kitchen for breakfast when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

**MCD Lucinda POV**

I looked around _where am I?_ She thought as she wandered around

**10 minutes later(she is already far from where she started)**

I heard rustling in the bush and two people popped out   
"OMI KAWAii~CHAN DANTE YOU GUYS SCARED ME" I said taking deep breaths.  
"Lucinda we have some questions for.."Dante started but could not finish because we saw a house and stopped we knocked but nobody answered.  
"Well that was a waste of.."Dante tried saying but for cut off by kawaii~chan.  
"Ooo a button Kawaii~Chan thinks it might help get somebody to answer."Kawaii~Chan thought out loud  
"Ok I will press-"Dante was about to say.  
"I am pressing it."I said almost laughing out loud at the look Dante gave me.  
"MOTHER OF IRENE LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE FOR ONCE."Dante said and ma and kawaii~chan burst out laughing just as the the button made a noise.

**MS Lucinda POV again**

I asked somebody else to answer because I was in the process of no magic cooking.  
"Could somebody else get that"I asked to nobody in general  
Kim was the only in the room she nodded and went to answer it.  
Then I heard screams Coming from Kim.  
I dropped the pancake batter and went for a bat(TER)(Lolz punz)  
I ran out to find Kim  
And Kawaii~Chan came towards us.  
She quickly said"  
"LUCINDA~CHAN THANK IRENE YOU ARE HERE PLEASE GET RID OF THESE CLONES they are disturbing peace."  
She then mutters"And broke Zane"   
We all heard and got confused. But then I looked at the people Kim screamed at.... clones of us.  
They looked just as shocked. "Wait, Did you say they BROKE ZANE?!?!" Ghost Yelled "GHOST!!!!Calm Down!!" Kim Retorted  
"Wait who did you see" Dante"s clone asked  
"Aphmau~ Senpai Garroth~Kun Katelyn~Sama and Travis~Kun"  
"Dante I did not know you were here at Starlight"Kim asked  
He looked confused and just shrugged off the awkwardness  
"Clones"I whispered to Kim.  
"Ooh"She replied.  
"Are not" Said Dante not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.  
"Are TOO" I said   
"are not"  
"Are too"  
Suddenly Kawaii~Chan's fake looked worried as she recalled the word too and how it sounds like two then two people came into mind.  
"Dante~Kun where is Dmitri and Nekoette."she said almost like she did not want to know the answer.  
"Who is.."I started but never finished because....  
Suddenly we heard a crash and a smash and a window bash.And a few kids.  
**A/N OK LAST GROUP IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THAN IT IS TIME FOR THEIR LITTLE MEET AND GREET sorry for caps caps lock was on.Oh and btw we are a little ahead schedule so it will be one story per day and not every other day so that's good.**


	5. Chapter 5-Aphmau's Surprise

**MS Aphmaus POV  
**I woke up before Aaron did at first I forgot all that happened but then all the memories came rushing back and I smiled to myself my ears and tail suddenly popped up   
"UGH how did he hide them for so long oh right he did not even know he had them heh silly me"  
I then heard a noise _Oh Aaron probably just woke up_ I thought but could not help getting a little scared then a little girl who looked like she was three years old or maybe four popped out and I ran over and hugged her but then unexpectedly she said  
"Mama where are we?"  
Aaron came out and heard this  
"Whaaaaa?"he said with confusion where did that baby come from because I know it wasn't you.  
"That bush" I said as I pointed   
The girl spoke again  
"Mama who is that?"  
"how are you her mom and she does not know me"Aaron said confused   
I shrugged "Maybe she is lost."Then an idea popped into my head.  
"Well I don't think I am your mom I think you are just lost and can't find her but until somebody claims you I will be your mom."I said  
"APH!!"Aaron said but it was too late I already had her.  
"Sorry I just love babies so much" and with that I turned away. I spoke to the baby again "So what's your name little one."  
"Mama you named me you know my name."she said  
Aaron and I face palmed.  
"Remind me"I said tactfully  
"It is Alina obviously"She said in a cute baby way.  
"Aaw that is such a pretty name."I said  
"Really does sound like something you would name a kid ya sure she is not yours."Aaron joke but had a little bit of seriousness in his voice.  
"Pfft yeah right."I said with sureness in my voice that I actually really did feel.

**Lilith POV (Only one Lilith)**

As I saw Alina go up the hill I was about to follow her just as I saw them other two wake up, "Levin, Malachi"  
"LILITH?!?!" Both of them said to me, "Where is Alina and mom!?!?"  
"Up there!" I say as I point to the hill

 **MS Aphmau** **POV**

I saw a few faces. "Aaron is tha-___"   
"THE PHOENIX PROPERTY BROTHERS HOW WHY?!?!?!and... Lilith that girl we babysat in highschool?" Aaron pointed out   
"MOM!!!" All three shouted  
"MOM?!?!?" Me and Aaron asked shocked  
"Mom who is this?"Asked the blonde one.  
"Why do these people think you are their mom and don't even know me."Aaron muttered.  
"I would tell you if I knew."I whispered  
"Anways I think you have the wrong girl I don't have kids."I said sweetly.  
"Aphmau right?"The brown haired asked to confirm.  
"Uhhh Yeah actually."I responded REALLY confused.  
Now everybody looked confused.  
The strangers looked at Aaron like they recognized him well all except one.  
"I swear he looks familiar."One said.  
"Maybe without the ears?"another suggested.  
The girl UHM Alina she looked like she never even heard his voice before.  
Suddenly the little one looked like she got it  
"Dada!!!!!!"  
"No he is dead remember." One boy said.  
Aaron and I at the same time yelled, "DEAD."  
"Well he is not dead if you Guessed right." I said  
"Well who is he" The blonde one said.  
"I am Aaron"Aaron said  
"Pretty sure he is dead."the brown haired one said.  
The two little ones jumped on his legs I laughed  
"Well I know Alina's name but what are yours maybe we could find your parents."I suggested  
"First of all mom I think you have amnesia second I am Levin this is my brother Malachi and This is Lilith.We are adopted but Alina is your REAL daughter." Levin said.  
"Ok look WE are on a vacation with some friends after everything we have gone through we deserve to relax and have no drama though I think we already failed that." Aaron said shooting me a look.  
"Look the werewolf thing was not as dramatic as the lodge so deal with it." I said teasing one him back.  
"You guys fight like a married couple it seems."Malachi joked.  
"First of all we don't "FIGHT" we just uhhh... TEASE. Also it is Soon-To-Be-Married thank you very much."I said bubbly.  
Everybody looked REALLY confused.  
"Aph it is supposed to be a secret."Aaron reminded me.  
"Oops well these are strangers I could not keep all the excitement in."  
Suddenly we heard screaming.Coming from Garroth maybe.  
"Oh my Irene lets go they might be in trouble."  
"Ugh drama."   
Aaron said   
I laughed.  
Me and Aaron picked up the youngest as the others nodded.


	6. Chapter 6-But aren't you?

**Blaze POV**  
We smashed a window or two okay maybe three.  
Then suddenly a few people came over.  
"Mom! Dad!" Two of the kids said.  
I looked at who they were looking at I saw Kawaii~Chan Lucinda and a guy I did not know but looked like somebody from highschool.Then I saw behind them Kim another Lucinda and another Kawaii~Chan those looked confused but the ones in front looked like that was perfectly normal.  
"Hi guys" I said confused.  
"Who are you?" The three in the front said.  
"These are clones" Lucinda informed us.  
"With a lot of backstory it seems"Kim added.  
Suddenly we caught sight of other people coming over they were headed somewhere else than I noticed who it was and they had a group as well.  
"Aphmau Aaron are you guys clones or the real ones." Kawaii~Chan questioned.  
"Real although these people think I am their mom."Aphmau responded as Aaron nodded looking lost in thoughts.  
"Mom?!"All of us real ones said.  
"Isn't she their mom though" Said Kawaii~Chans clone  
"Nope nope and NOPE" Said Aphmau These clones really are weird they think Zane is evil for some reason." Kawaii~Chan said.  
"He did kill a lot maybe that is not evil here but it is where we live."Said Dante   
"So scarfy bro can be a downer sometimes he has never killed except in murder mystery but that is a game you dudes are being a little too harsh." I said the fakes looked confused Hey .  
"Zane" Aphmau confirmed  
"Oooooh" The fakes realized.  
"Wait... it's YOU," he points to Nekoette  
"Huh,me...what all I'd did is make apple pie?" She said   
"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER YOU FORCED ME TO BUY MEF'WIA SCOUT COOKIES WITH YOU SASS!!!" Aaron yelled   
Aphmau Interrupted him  
"Wait...WHERE ARE GARROTH AND ZANE, AND WHERE KATELYN AND TRAVIS?!?!?" Aphmau asked,"We need to tell you all something."   
"Yeah we do," Aaron added nervously   
"All back at the house your other self broke Zane,Garroth Punched them in to sleep, and he is taking care of Zane, and katelyn and Travis are eating popcorn and watching it," Ghost told us.   
"Lets head their now!" Aphmau said   
"Agreed," we all except for the fakes we left and they followed


	7. Chapter 7-The Big Meeting

**MS Aphmaus POV**

We all headed in to the house where I saw Zane Broken and Garroth watching ponies with him and feeding him cupcakes it was aDOORable. "Hey Garroth,Zane. Uhhhh Zane are you alright?"I had asked.  
"APHMAU?!?!?!B-But your there and uh uh uh uhhhhhhh?" Garroth said  
"A-Aphmau, Please don't attack me!"Zane said scared   
"WHAT?!?! Why would I hurt you, Zane I'm your Best Friend." I asked  
All of a sudden the other Aphmau, Garroth, Katelyn, and Travis woke up Restrained. "Why d-d-do you protect Zane...AARON?!?!I THOUGHT YOU DIED?!?!? And why do you have werewolf ears?ok I now think I'm seeing things!" The Aphmau Clone said.   
"Miha, I'm here with snnnaaaacccc-_what happened here?" My mom had said   
"MAM!!!"I said   
"Mom?!?" The clone said  
"Miha, why do you have that ring" my mom asked  
"Oh...um... about that I guess it will not be a fun surprise anymore but I should tell you so eh ME AND AARON... ARE GETTING MARRIED" I blurt out  
"Congrats," Everyone but the clones said while Kawaii~Chan exploded   
The Garroth clone cried, The clones Katelyn, Dante, Lucinda,The teens, Kawaii-Chan and Travis were all shocked   
"BUT I'M NOT SURE IF I LIKE GARROTH OR LAURENCE!!!!" My Clone said.  
"What are you from Phoenix Drop High," I joke  
"No..., But I'm from Phoenix Drop," My Clone Says.  
"The high school?"I ask  
"No...,What's A high school?" She asks   
I faceplam and direct my attention to Zane. "Zane...,Are you ok?" I ask him  
"N-No I was brutally attacked by that Girl Woman Thing!!! After telling me I killed Aaron and Jeffory," Zane Told me with a tears in his eye. I decided to hug him, " Zane..., You know I'm your best friend and I would never EVER try to attack you and we both know Ein was they one who tried to kill Aaron." "Ugh Ein I HATE HIM!" I say under my breath.  
Out of nowhere Ghost comes out and kisses Zane.

 **Zanes POV**  
She just came up and kissed me.  
Right on the lips.  
Today was definitely the worst of my life.  
I did not kiss back if that was not obvious and ghost should know that I did not like her.  
It made it even more awkward because she was in Kim's body.  
I don't know why but suddenly I wanted time to stop and not to keep kissing her but to not see every bodies reactions.  
Kim was gonna yell at ghost and KC was gonna explode into angry kittens.  
I decided I would not even let it happen ZuZ... I mean Zane ...Ain't about that drama.  
The second she got towards me her lips were barely on mine and tilted my head backwards and hit an umbrella pole.  
Luckily everybody laughed About that instead of noting what ghost just did.  
I barely even got to feel her lips. They were not even ghosts they were Kim's so if I felt them that would just be *shivers* even weirder since I'm dating KC. "GHOST!!!" Kim said but just loudly enough I could hear, "young cant just do that he's dating Kawaii~Chan now. Are you dumb?!?!" "Well he was upset so I thought a kiss would help!" Ghost Tried to defend herself. "Oh Ghost you know that wouldn't work because he always freaks out!"She rightfully said. They continued to argue. "Kawaii~Chan...," I say.  
I see she is busy laughing but not at me banging my head on the pole but at a kid.  
Then she looks over and says bye to the kid.  
The kid looks over interested for some reason.  
Just then when we were about to talk  
Both Lucinda's said  
"Quiet we have news for you!"  
"Nobody here is a clone just from alternate universes where a lot of things are different.Which means different relationships villains and pretty much everything so don't be surprised!" They said.  
We all nodded then the Lucinda's said  
"We will work on a way to get the others back you guys stay here and feel free to chitchat."  
**A/N Thank you for 100 reads** ❣️ **Each read means so much to us and makes us want to upload more and more content** ❣️


	8. Chapter 8-The Revelation

**Aaron's POV**

I noticed My Aphmau talking with the other Aphmau and the other Aphmau said she was Irene and then I came over and said," Hey Babe, Hey other Aphmau."  
"A-Aaron this girl is saying she is Irene and and...," she tells me in shock   
"It's true I am her. Here's a Awesome drawing of what I look like in her old clothes," The other Aphmau says as she shows a picture of her.

Shock I say, "you... it was you Irene who saved me you wore exactly that but in a pinkish purple color I got 2 photos of it see

She looks surprised 😳 and asks,"what did you and her say."   
I respond, "well,Here is what I say."  
-flashback-  
I=Irene Aa=Aaron   
I: Looks Like your awake   
Aa: Where am I  
I:Don't Worry your safe here, nothing here will hurt you   
Aa: Who are you  
I: An Old friend you always managed to get yourself into trouble every once in a while  
Aa: am I.....  
I: Well...yes and no  
Aa: ..........  
I: that girl really hurt you in more ways than one  
Aa:...........  
I: I'm guessing death was the easy part...her words pierced your heart,... didn't they  
Aa:-sobbing- That all happened didn't it. I fell  
I:-nods-   
Aa: she had a knife and forced me to that ledge -punches crate- I should have turned her, I should done what he said   
I: You doubt yourself   
Aa: of course I do, I failed. I would of done anything for her and I froze   
I: You stand anyone finding out what you really are and when the person you loved most found out  
Aa: everything she said...it was true. All my life I've been alone..., I've had to be. I was a danger to everyone........ A monster   
I: you'll never be able to open yourself up if your scared of what you are   
Aa: ..........  
I: Aaron you need to accept who you are   
Aa: I was raised to be alone   
I: It's a shame... you aren't the Man I remember   
Aa: Huh???  
I: The Aaron I remember wouldn't allow a minor setback like this one to detour(de-ter) him, even when everything was lost.... he pressed on  
Aa: A MINOR SETBACK THE WOMAN I LOVE IS IN DANGER AND YOUR CALLING IT A MINOR SETBACK   
I: Exactly, she's in danger being near death almost made you forget. There are people who are in danger, Aaron and people you care deeply about. Are you just going to give up and forget them?  
Aa: I-...  
I: maybe you should, After all the women you loved caused this  
Aa: NO!!! She would never do this! It was never her fault! I love her!!!  
I: .............  
Aa: I will never give up on her! I will do anything to keep her safe   
I: you always have, -turns around- Do you want to go back  
Aa: Of course I do!! Aphmau..., Lucinda, Zane, Garroth, Kim...I may not have told them everything about me but they care about me they're the closest thing to family that I have I WILL NOT LET HIM HAVE THEM!!!!  
I: -chuckles- alright then I'll help you   
Aa: wha????  
I: if you are truly determined I can help you escape death but from there the rest is up to you  
Aa: am I dead   
I: are you truly determined to save her to save all of your friends   
Aa: Yes..., I will never give up   
I: then this is my debt repaid...,go fight for them   
Aa: -starts to leave- you never told me who you were  
I: Just... An angle, NOW GO, before I change my mind   
Aa: -nods and leaves-  
-flashback over-

The other Aphmau says, "wow...um well I can tell you what she-__ I meant by that. By, Even when everything was lost he pressed on, that was because Zane had used an amulet to kill everyone in in falcon claw. the Village that my Aaron was lord of, he kept on going no matter what. An old friend because my Aaron only really trusted me and maybe Laurence. By I can help you escape death I and Irene could heal people and bring back the dead. By, then here is my debt repaid he gave his life to bring Garroth back from the Irene Dimension and kill Zane and save Garroths life I was mourning for days. And by Just.... an Angle she meant she was Irene, the Angel Irene."  
"Wow," both me and my Aphmau say  
"Yup" That other Aphmau says

 **A/N This was all Elizabeth because I (Vic) can't handle this if this were somebody else's Mcd meets Mystreet I would literally leave the book as soon as I saw the first line in fact I can't even read THIS chapter of the book I have a problem OK?!** 😂


	9. Chapter 9-Differences

**Aphmau MS POV  
**Finally that awkward situation is over. I am talking with Zane now.   
"I had no idea I was so special in that dimension. it makes me feel kind of different and insecure about who I am. I feel boring compared to the things she has done." I told him.  
"Pfft. You? Boring?! Give me a break!You are anything but boring!"Zane yelled.  
"Heh OK OK I get it." I laughed.  
"Where is Aaron?" Zane asked.  
"The bathroom DUH" I say, "...Anyways for you it's probably the most awkward. Being the bad guy in that universe and all. Also it is probably awkward for Kawaii~Chan and you being that she is married to Dante in their world and here you guys are dating."  
"Yeah...Heh. When we get back to MyStreet I'm gonna punch Dante in the face and then make Little Laurence cry by telling him in another world he's a shadow knight. Trust me it is Hilarious," Zane had replied   
I told him, "Fine... but only punch Dante once and send me a video of Laurence crying. Deal?"  
"Hm...Deal!" He responded. We shook on it.  
"Also... In that world I guess you got your high school wish,... to be in a Shadow Knight," I said giggling   
"HEY,I have changed so DON'T remind me of that!" Zane Complained   
"Heh heh heh, Thats what you get for watching ponys without me in Love~Love Paradise. And for eating my cupcake."I explained  
"THAT WAS LIKE 3 YEARS AGO" Zane yelled.  
"Actually 2 years." Aphmau said Matter-Of-Factly.   
"WELL EVEN IF IT WAS I MADE UP FOR BOTH OF THOSE" Zane screamed.  
"Aw it's ok ZuZu I forgive you" Aphmau   
grinned.  
**Zane intensifies**  
"No. Comment." Aphmau giggled as Zane said that.  
**Aaron walked out of the bathroom.**  
"Well I have to go see ya Zuzu hehe." Aphmau said while waving to Aaron.  
"Grr" Zane growled while he was walking to find KC/Nana.  
»»»»»»»»»»TIME SKIP»»»»»»»»»»  
••••••••WITH THE LUCINDAS•••••••  
Lucinda MCD= Lucinda  
Lucinda MS= Luci  
Luci said "How did you even open a portal to a different dimension I still suck at making baby potions."  
Lucinda said "Actually it was a-"  
_Lucinda mind: she will think I'm cooler if I lie about it being a side affect._  
Lucinda lied "it was a.... easy spell."  
Luci looked at her like a kid looking at their hero "We are all so different in your universe. If I ever did it, it would be because of a side affect or an accident."  
Lucinda almost choked "Hehe......"  
**Both Katelyns burst in**  
Katelyn MCD= Katelyn  
Katelyn MS= Kate  
Kate looked impatient "UGH WHEN WILL YOU BE DONE ALREADY!?"  
"Have YOU ever tried to make a portal to a new dimension" Luci yelled.  
"And I thought you would get along with the people from the other place" Luci added.  
"Hey this is all your fault Lucinda!" Katelyn Said looking just as impatient.  
"I was just trying to help are you not happy with your interaction with him."Lucinda said  
"Your right I guess it was just an accident" Katelyn mumbled.  
"Wait you said it was on purpose." Luci said as she stood up and scowled at Lucinda.  
"Actually I said it was easy and the spell that got us here with a side affect WAS easy." Lucinda said grinning at her excuse.  
"Your lucky your me." Luci mumbled still scowling.  
**MCD Aphmau suddenly burst through the door.**  
"How is it coming?"She asked.  
"Well I would say it's about half way done." Lucinda said.  
"But it's been 3 hours since you started"Kate whined.   
"And it really hasn't been a social time we have barely talked with the other us's." Aphmau said.  
"Speak for yourself Katelyn and I have been talking the whole time" Kate said.  
"Yeah and so have me and Lucinda." Luci said.  
**Aph MS walks in.**  
"How many people are going to be in this room by the time we are done!?"!Luci whined.  
"I don't know but I heard everything so than I have a quiz for you guys to see if you HAVE been socializing." Aph started. "So Katelyn from the other world. Who is Katelyn from this world dating." Aph said and smirked  
"I swear" Kate said as she smacked her forehead and shook her head.  
"WAIT YOU ARE DATING SOMEBODY AND DIDNT TELL ME I SWEAR- Ahem I don't think we got there in our conversation yet." Katelyn said shakily. "Is it bad?" She said almost afraid to ask.  
**Kai walks in.**  
"I SWEAR TO IRENE THE NEXT PERSON WHO COMES IN HERE!" Luci screamed really out of character.  
"Why am I seeing double of Lucinda Aphmau and Katelyn?" He asked confused and rubbing his eyes astonished.   
"OOOH IS THAT ORANGE HAIRED GUY HER BOYFRIEND!" Katelyn guessed proudly.  
"No." Kate answered.  
"Aaw but he is hot" Katelyn said so quietly only Kate could hear.  
"Welllllllll..... do you know anybody by the name....T........ravis?" Aph said laughing at the MCD faces.  
**"..." means Bleh fellow MatPat fans.**  
"..." Katelyn looked at Kate.  
Kate shrugged and argued "I don't know about in your universe but he is not a perv anymore in this universe."  
"Anymore?!" Lucinda said   
"Yeah actually same thing in our world except we aren't dating and he just flirts with me," Katelyn had stated   
"Really!?!" Lucinda asked  
"Yeah, Miss I-Will-Leave-For-3-Years-Only-To-Appear-To-Help-Dante-And-Kenmur-Save-Emmalyn-From-Zane-And-Fail, He Has!!!" Katelyn said a little harshly   
Aph, Aphmau, Luci, and Kate started laughing.

"Don't tell Travis from our universe he will get too happy." Aphmau said with a grin.  
**Travis MCD walks in.**  
"Don't tell me what?" He asked.  
"GFFFDHSHHJAGSUHSHSHk" Luci screamed.  
"YOU AND KATELYN ARE DATING IN THIS UNIVERSE." Aph yelled into his eardrums.  
"..." Katelyn looked at Aph  
"Oh rea-" He was cut off by Katelyn punching him.  
"Remember when I used to punch him?" Kate said grinning at her other self's reaction.  
"POTION IS READY" Lucinda sang out.  
"Are you sure it's not a fluke like it was last time?" Katelyn asked Linda meanly.  
"It should work but if it doesn't we might go to a past or future this potion is unpredictable!" Lucinda said semi-proudly.  
"LETS GO!" Katelyn said knocking the potion through the window where the others were socializing.They all ran out just in time to see a light.  
...  
SNEAK PEAK  
"Where are we?"Aph asked as they woke up and suddenly saw a white haired girl arguing with a black haired girl with some red.  
"Oh no." aaron said quietly.

**BYE GUYS WE ARE FINALLY AHEAD AGAIN I AM LOVING THIS NEW SCHEDULE!**  
**Also this is a different universe's past they are messing with so it won't affect their mystreet it will affect a different universe mystreet.** **Also in emerald secret were they looking for Kim and did ghost use her body to kiss Zane**


	10. Chapter 10-PAST

MCD= FULL NAME LIKE APHMAU UNLESS THERE IS ONLY ONE  
MS= SHORTENED NAME LIKE APH UNLESS THERE IS ONLY ONE

LAST TIME  
"LETS GO" Katelyn said knocking the potion through the window where the others were.They all ran out just in time to see a light.

THIS TIME   
"Where are we?" Aphmau asked as they all woke up and suddenly saw a white haired girl arguing with a girl who looked emo with black and red hair  
"Oh no" Aaron said quietly.  
"Falcon claw?" Aph said.   
"Isn't this place gone?" Aphmau asked.  
"Maybe in your universe but in ours it was a college." Aph explained.  
"SHOOT!" Kate said.  
"Why are you upset?" Katelyn asked  
"She has an ex that she dated in college it could be awkward for her." Aph explained AGAIN.  
Somebody tapped Aph on the shoulder.  
She turned around to see Mac.   
"Oh um hey uhh... um Max?" Aph said trying to remember his name.  
"It's Mac remember." Mac responded a little confused.  
"Uhh right! I remember. it has been a while."Aph said not sure what time period this was in.  
"No. We were literally just talking this morning." Mac explained even more confused when he looked at Mcd Aphmau."clone?????" He asked sort of loudly so the arguing girls heard and turned their heads.  
"You could say that" Aphmau giggled  
"Yeah except she is stronger"Aph pointed and giggled too.  
"Oh hi I didn't see you.... guys...?" Diana said confused looking at each Aphmau.  
"Hi Jamie and Daisy!" Aph said sure she was right.  
"Actually its Jenny." Jenny said a bit  
angrily.  
"And Diana" Diana corrected.  
"Sorry it's been a while." Aph apologized.  
"We went to the beach together like a week or two ago."Jenny said in her seemingly bad mood.  
Suddenly Aph and Aaron started laughing.  
Jenny and Diana blushed slightly realizing Aaron was there.  
"I didn't know you couldn't swim back then that was just an excuse wasn't it." Aaron asked chuckling.  
"You caught me!" Aph giggled.  
JENNY AND DIANA RIGHT NOW  
\/  
()///()  
—–  
"I knew she was faking it!" Jenny said proudly.  
"Yup just like she did on love~love paradise."Aaron said. "'With her fear of water slides" He grinned.  
"Well III can swim." Aphmau said looking at MS Aphmau.  
"HEY I can swim now!" Aph exclaimed. "And Zanes the one with a fear of water slides now or is he just scared of loosing his pants on them. AGAIN." Aph added with a giggle.  
"Are you from the future and you from a different dimension." Diana said pointing to each Aphmau.  
"Actually I am the one from a different dimension she is from the future." Aphmau said pointing to her than other her.  
"Ya you look different but how did you get here?" Diana asked.  
"Well..." Aphmau started looking at Lucinda.  
"THE GOVERNMENT" Ken said looking like he reached a conclusion.  
"No idiot." Diana said bonking him on the head.  
"Lucinda here made a potion that worked but had an awful sideafffect that led us to Starlight Wonderland where apparently the other me was vacationing. Then we tried fixing it and here we are now." Aphmau said calmly even though it sounded kinda crazy.  
"Wait was there more of you." Diana asked.  
"What do you....mean?! WHERE IS EVERYBODY ELSE. Why do these potions have to put us into groups." Aph whined.  
There was only Aaron Aph Aphmau Kate Katelyn Luci and Lucinda.  
"And worse yet I am separated from Alina and Lilith." Aphmau said worried.  
"Who is that a pet?" Mac asked.  
"No they are the other dimension me's kids. She has two others but they are grown up." Aph explained CAUSE SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON HERE WHO EXPLAINS THINGS.  
"Oh that's..."   
"WAIT WHO IS THE FATHER!" Jenny said interrupting Mac.  
"Well three of them were adopted but Lilith was adopted by me and a guy though we were not dating nor married.And Alina has the same father as Lilith but Alina is not adopted but there father is dead."  
"Who was the father though you never answered the question." Jenny asked getting frustrated.  
**A/N I just read a fanfic that mad me mad at Jenny soooo prepare for my meanness**  
"Oh that yeah it was Aaron from my dimension though it probably won't be too long in this one." Aphmau explained smirking.  
**GOD THE APHMAUS ARE SOING ALL THE WORK.**  
"WAIT HE WAS... BUT WE ARE.... WAIT ....WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'won't be too long in this one?'" Jenny asked with a bratty voice.  
"Well duh they are engaged in this one were they not dating in college too?" Aphmau said creating the most awkward moment that awkward can get.  
Aph tapped Aphmau and whispered in her ear. "We only started dating 2 to 3 years ago."   
"Ohhhhhh....." Aphmau said looking kind of guilty.  
"Oh and one more thing.... idiotic shy kind Aaron here accidentally said yes to be this girl who has a crush on him's girlfriend." Aph said aloud smirking at Aaron's confused face."I found out" Aph said grinning.  
"But ho-" He started.  
"I have my ways...." She grinned letting out a peal of laughter.  
"BUT NO WE ARE SUPPOSED TO DATE AND KISS AND HAVE KIDS AND GET ENGAGED IN THE FUTURE WAAAAAAHHHH" The butthole Jenny whined and screeched.  
"BUT THEY BARELY EVEN HANG OUT IN COLLEGE NOT FAIR!" Diana said making a point but still being a bit unfair.  
"That's because you guys and Xavier make me." Aaron from college said suddenly coming up.  
"Oh. My. Irene. I forgot about Xavier. Man remember the way dad used to treat me!" Starlight Aaron laughed.  
"So Xavier was just hired by your dad!? I wondered why I hadn't heard that name before." Aph said remembering how shocked she had been in college at the time they went to the beach together.  
"WHAT THE- WHO ARE- WHY DO YOU GUYS LOOK OLD!?" FC Aaron shouted confused.  
"UGH DO I HAVE TO EXPLAN AGAIN?!" Aphmau whined.  
"Blah blah blah Aaron and me date in the future blah blah blah we are engaged now blah blah this Aphmau is from another dimension and so are the other medieval looking clones blah blah blah blah she has kids with you blah blah blah blah blah blah I found out your a werewolf blah blah Ein comes back blah blah he uses a potion on me and makes me try to kill you blah blah blah you save me blah blah oh and you go back to the lodge Ein uses potions on all of you I now know your secret mister Ulma*Winks* werewolf oh and you do have ears and your family eventually comes around did I mention Kim comes back yknow the Kim from high school and she gets possessed by some ghost who has a thing for Zane OH and my favorite......" Aph says taking a deep breath.  
Aphmau suddenly interrupted. "THE SHIPS HAPPEN AARMAU AND TRAVLYN AND ZANE~CHAN TWO OF THOSR CANT HAPPEN IN MY UNIVERSE BECAUSE-" Aphmau said trying to get it all put fast luck but Aph interrupts her.  
"Aaron is dead and Zane is evil and KC is married to somebody else... but Travlyn may happen..." Aph winked.  
"ANOTHER APHMAU JUST HEARD EVERYTHING FUTURE ME AND ME FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION SAID." Aph FC said .  
"So if KC is married does she have kids?" Aph FC asked.  
"Yup I bet she is with them right now along with her husband." Aphmau said.  
"Hey you never told me their names." Aph asked.

**Not even a cliffhanger but do I sound like I care we already wrote 1296 words. And it may not seem like a cliffhanger but there is a little thing in the next chapter stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11-WANNA FITE?

**APH FCU POV**

"Their names are..." Aphmau said.  
"APHMAU" A blue haired boy who looked a lot like Dante yelled.  
"Dmitri what are you doing?" The me from the other dimension asked.  
"Well me and Nekoette were together but we saw nobody else so we tried looking around." The boy apparently name Dmitri explai...  
"WAIT WAIT NEKOETTE I KNOW HER!" I said.  
"She is that ANNOYING Meif'wa scout who is apparently a GREAT salesman."Aaron from my timeline muttered.  
"That's salesWOMAN toots." The Nekoette I know said with Juno right behind her.  
"Dmitri why did you run ahead of...me....?" Nekoette number 2 said as she glanced at the FCU peeps.  
"Oh. My. Irene. She is cute." Juno said.  
"-////- Th... thanks I g..guess." Nekoette from other dimension blushed bright red.  
"HEY SHE IS JUST ME BUT OLDER TOOTS!" Nekoette screamed because she always has to say toots.  
"OLDER IS CUTER AND SHE DOESN'T SAY TOOTS!" Juno yelled.  
Haha one of their common little fights.  
"HEY STOP TALKING ABOUT MY  
SISTER?!" The Dmitri kid said.  
"OOH CUTE!" Nekoette I know said.  
"Wut?" He asked with a faint light pink blush.  
"HE LOOKS AND SOUNDS JUST LIKE ME BUT NOT A WEREWOLF AND HIS NAME ISNT JUNO AND HE IS OLDER." Juno yelled.  
"But he is REALLY CUTER. Say are you rich?" Nekoette from our place asked.  
"My mom is a lord and my dad is a head guard." He answered kinda confused.  
"DIBS TOOTSIE ROLLS!" Nekoette said with that uncanon catchphrase.  
"WANNA FITE?!" Juno screamed at Dmitri.  
"Sure I have been practicing though." Dmitri says as he pulls out duel silver katanas.  
"..." Juno stands terrified and in shock.  
**TIP: NEVER ASK A DIARIES CHARACTER TO FIGHT THEY**  
**WILL TAKE IT WAYY TOO SERIOUSLY.**  
"Heh I think we should call this off..." Juno said slowly backing away.  
"Aaw ok... it would've been good practice though..." Dmitri looked disappointed. Wow he was for real.  
"Did I mention they are KC's kids hehe......." Aphmau said awkwardly.  
"But why does that one have meifwa ears and a tail but the other one is human....?" I asked.  
**I SAW THE NEW ROYAL TALES EPISODE AND FRICK JENNY X GARROTH IF JENNY COMES INTO ONE MORE OF APHMAUS SERIES LIKE DIARIES SHE BETTER BE A VILLAIN IS JESS STUPID SHE KNOWS ALL HER FANS HATE JENNY WHY ADD HER INTO ANOTHER SERIES AND WORSE MAKE HER DATE GARROTH AS A PRINCE I HATE JENNY.I don't want this whole story to be based off why I hate Jenny but just skip it anyways I hate Jenny because she just manipulated Aaron if she was really being good about things she would let him think it over also she is trying to keep him away from Aphmau and also Diana she knows Diana likes him and now apparently doesnt like Diana but they used to be friends.Also why would she keep Aphmau away from Aaron she obviously knows how close friends they are.**  
**And Jenny is always mean to Mac like not even tsundere mean just flat out kind of a bully. Also Jenny is trying to make Aaron jealous (obviously failing) by flirting with Xavier even her more loyal friend Cathy calls Jenny out on being a jerk because of it she even understands that Aaron doesn't like her. Same with Betty who says Jenny is crazy in the beach episode. Her own friends are kinda getting a little frustrated and are noticing how bad she is being. HER OWN FRIENDS. So there you have it JENNY IS A MANIPULATIVE OBSESSIVE BULLY.anyways.**  
"Well one of them is Nicole's kid the other is KC's.You could probably guess who the father is." Aphmau explained.  
"Travis?"  
"Nope."  
"Garroth?"  
"No."  
"Laurence?"  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Kenmur?"   
"NO WAY!"  
"Zane?"  
"ARE U STOOPID."  
"Vylad?"  
"UH-UH!"  
"Brendan."  
"*sigh*"  
"Chad THE PRINCIPLE!"  
"EW NUU"  
"Zenix?"  
"Ugh no."  
"Gene."  
*cringes*  
"So close."  
"THATS LIKE EVERYBODY WHO ELSE?"  
"I think you forgot someone..."  
"WHO?"  
"DANTE YOU IDIOT!"  
"Ooooh."  
"Mhm that's my dad!"   
"Yup mine too."  
"Now that that settled let's-"Aphmau started but got interrupted.  
"Hey guys." Lucinda said proudly.  
"We are teleporting to a different timeline soon so get ready." Luci warned.  
"WAIT I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE!!" Jenny whined.  
"Well say goodbye right now." Author said. I AINT NO CHAN.  
"Goodbye" Jenny directed towards Aaron as she winks flirtatiously in Aaron's direction.  
"Goodbye!" Aphmau cheerfully says to the others.  
Lucinda chimed in, "We have an hour still but be prepared to go!"  
"Got it!" All three of us chimed in  
"Oh My Irene Aph! There you are. Who are thes-_! OMI OMI it's the star of My Roller Coaster Drama!" Tera Fangirled while pointing at The me from another dimension.  
"Actually Tera these are two other me's one is from our future and the one you are pointing to is me from another dimension," I tell Tera  
"Hi," Aph says (Future me)  
"Greetings," Aphmau greets (Different Dimension me)  
"Oh...okay. Anyways Hi!" Tera says a little upset. I can understand she thought that she was going to meet a celebrity but ended up not being her. That is a little upsetting.  
"So...how are you and Aaron doing?" I ask Aph  
"Pretty good!...after the incident.We are Engaged after all!" She says after sitting down and pats next to her symbolizing to me to there. I see her smile when mentioning that she is engaged Aaron. So I sit. And then I started to wonder _What incident?_  
I asked her, "What incident? W-What happened?!" I panicked a little. And I saw her smile turned into a frown.  
She sighed and said, "Remember Ein from High School," I nodded, "Well...He put two potions on me...,ones that last forever if not fixed, the first one made me love him...forever and the second one made me hate Aaron...forever." She started crying, "A-And I-I Almost K-Killed Aaron...,Twice."She was sobbing uncontrollably so I decided to give her a hug that's what Tera gives to me when I'm down. I could see that it made her feel a bit better. Then she told me, "Hey..., If you got any more questions go ahead ask just not about that incident.., Okay?"  
I replied, "okay I got it!" We smiled at each other,"Sooooo...How did I become friends with Zane?" As soon as I said his name I growled.  
"Ohhh... That is a funny story," she started laughing,"so he decided to be a grinch after Pinkie Cake came to give him a Christmas wish and then together they almost ruined Christmas over an assumption that I didn't invite him to our party but actually he just forgot to check the mailbox....After that I learned he was a Brony and we've been Best Friends Ever Since. He's not the only one that was mean to me and then I made friends with the list in order is Zane, Ivy, Gene, Sasha, Zenix, Maria, and I believe that's all."  
"Wow!...So pretty much all my old enemies.How???" I say stunned   
"Pretty much everyone just had become nice or made an honest mistake." She explained  
"Um...Who else was around during the Incident?" I ask fully knowing it's a sensitive subject but I feel like this question is okay.  
"Oh...um...that is an okay question relating to the topic and it was Me, Aaron, Garroth, Kim, Zane, and Lucinda." She says very clearly choking back tears.  
"Sorry I was curious," I say and guess it was comforting because I see her smile so I ask 3 light hearted questions, " Ok 3 things 1) Does Kawaii~Chan still ship things? 2) If Yes what does she ship? and 3) What ships are currently happening?" I ask joyed and curiosity filling my voice.  
"Oh ho ho!" I see a smirk 😏 appear on her face, "To answer your questions 1)Yes. 2)She ships Me and Aaron, Travis and Katelyn, Her and Zane, And Garroth and Laurence. And 3) The Ships that are currently happening are Travlyn, Zane~Chan, and Aarmau," She tells me having a smirk 😏 on her face and giggling.  
"I kind of figured Aarmau was happening... but... Zane~Chan?! Nuh-uh. And did I hear you right on the next one? TRAVLYN?!" She said doubtfully although she more like screamed it.  
"OMI Aphmau why the hel-" **NOPE** "heck are you screaming?"My Katelyn started before she eyed the other me, "And why are there three of you?!?And at least 2 of everyone else?!"

Candy: HA KATELYN IS DUMB AND CLUELESS

Kate: HEY- GRRR I SWE-

Luna: SSSH your ruining my book!

Candy: This book is nothing compared to mine GO CHECK OUT THE TRUTH OR DARE IT HAS A REALLY GOOD AUTHOR-

Kate: NO IT DOESNT THE AUTHOR SUCKS!

Candy: grrrr.

Luna: LETS JUST MOVE ON!

"Long story short this me is from the other future and the other me is from a different dimension." I explained.  
"Ok that is normal I guess with Lucinda here, But why are you screaming?" She asks eyeing the Lucindas.  
"Uh...um...Have you heard of Travlyn?" I ask her nervously.  
"Yeah? That Crack~Ship of me and Travis. That will never happen besides I have a Girlfriend and Travis isn't even here," Katelyn Replies   
<~<~<~<~<~>~>~>~>~>~>  
MyStreet Travis's POV

"Uh...um...Have you heard of Travlyn?" The College Aphmau asks her nervously.  
"Yeah? That Crack~Ship of me and Travis. That will never happen besides I have a Girlfriend and Travis isn't even here," The College Katelyn Replies  
Then out the blue I get an idea,"Hey Katelyn!" I whisper to my Katelyn   
"What is it?" She asks  
"Can I flirt with younger you to play a joke on her?" I ask smirking 😏   
"Ugh...Fine I guess because It's younger me!" She says but we look at each other in a way that said 'This is gonna be good   
I walk over to College Katelyn and say, "Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy Katelyn, did you butt dial me?"   
"Wha...what, NO!!! And how did you get here and why do you look older and hott- I MEAN UGLIER!!!" She says as me and my Katelyn smirk.  
"Oh...But I swear your booty is calling me!" I say smirking and holding back a laugh! This is too good. I could tell both Aphs were holding back laughter and college Aph had a little grin.  
Then my Katelyn walked over.  
"Ugh babe are you flirting with other girls AGAIN!" She said trying to look angry but I could tell she wanted to laugh.  
"Oh wait your not my girl so sorry you look exactly like her what's your name?" I ask.  
"Katelyn D..DUMMY! And you know me." She said confused.  
**Before we continue Candy made some Travlyn art so whatevs look at it.**

"Awwwwww Katelyn remember when you were like that to me" I ask her gushing and holding back a giggle   
"Yeah, Travis I do! If it wasn't for Dante we probably would of started dating sooner." My Katelyn says forcing back a laugh   
"Yeah as Soon as Love~Love Paradise!" I add on truthfully   
"Oh BTW Guys do you remember when Travis was a Perv and he tried to swat a bee away from Katelyn's Butt but Katelyn thought that he was trying to touch her butt and hit Travis across the street because of it?" My Aphmau asked with a huge smirk

Candy: I REMEMBER THAT EP IT IS MY FAVORITE MYSTREET EP I EVEN THOUGHT OF A NAME FOR IT Ahem Booty and the Bee

Rose: 😂  
Luna: 🤣

Candy: now SHUSH I'm trying to read.

"OH Yeah!!! I Remember that!" My Katelyn and me say at the same time. "Yeah! Aph, wasn't that just a week before you and Aaron started dating?" I ask my Aphmau "Yeah, it was! Oh! I still have Woof, too. And do guys remember the A~Con Travlyn kiss?" Aph Responds "Yeah! I was all like 'Lucinda is an " awful kisser' and she was all like 'I am an amazing kisser because I have a potion for that' and Travis was all like 'I'm all over that' and I was all like I'll show you who's a great kisser' and then I kissed you on the lips, remember Travis." Kate reclaimed "I remember Katelyn, remember how we found out Aph's Mom and Your Dad were dating or how we found out Aph couldn't swim?" I ask Katelyn holding a huge laugh "Yeah," she responds, "I was all like 'APH DO YOU NEED CPR' and she said 'KATELYN IM FINE' and I said 'YOU NEED CPR' it was hilarious." "Agreed," me and Aph said. "Do y-you wanna kiss" I ask my Katelyn "Y-Y-Yes, I would love to," my Katelyn said blushing a bit "ok then lets do it," I say blushing then we do it, we kiss, I hear fangirling in the distance like a millon fans saying MY SHIPPPPPPPPPP like outside of this world 

Candy: Y u turn this into a Travlyn fic Author?

Luna: Idk I like Travlyn I guess

Rose:Also Travis why do you break the fourth wall?

Luna: Ya its the most expensive wall to fix!

Candy: Guys shh I wanna read.

Rose: BUT YOU STARTED THIS??

Luna: YA!

Candy: And I am going to end it too lets continue reading already.

Geez sorry I mean I hear 3 fangirls who sound like Kawaii~Chan saying- no more like screaming MY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP/ MY RELAAAAAAAAAAATIIIIIIIIIOOOONNN. It was 3 Kawaii~Chans how could anyone survive the onslaught of ears. we pulled away to a look of shock on everyone from colleges face; a look of shipping from all 2 of the Aphs , all the Kawaii~ Chans, And pretty much everyone but the werewolves and the the college people had that look. The werewolves on the other hand were covering their ears to sheid them from the noises of fangirling. I can totally see why I mean Kawaii~Chan ALONE can make your ears bleed but THREE OF THEM and also having werewolf ears which are more sensitive to sound....must be hard man. "So Kc, you and Zane? How are you two doing," Kate asked "Katelyn~Sama," KC says pouting and blushing a little," me and Zane are doing Great, actually!"   
"Yeah we are!" Our Zane says Blushing a little under the mask  
"SHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!!!" Aph says.  
Me and Katelyn "Anyways sorry younger Katelyn we decided to play a joke on you," I tell her   
"Ohhh. SO YOU GUYS AREN'T REALLY DATING AND NONE OF THOSE "MEMORIES" EVER HAPPENED?" She asks   
Aph, Me, Katelyn laughed at her response "Hahahaha! No. All that actually happened and we are dating. We just wanted to play a prank on you." I tell her I see us 3 have a huge smirk on our faces  
"It was a great joke Travis!" My Katelyn told me with smirk and giggling   
"Agreed!" Aph says smirking and laughing as well  
"Kawaii~Chan Ships Travlyn!" Kc exclaimed   
"Well Then Kc I ship Zane~Chan!" College Katelyn said  
Kawaii~Chan doesn't mind she ships it too!" Kc announced   
"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh" College Katelyn stuttered.  
**Anyways that is the end of the chapter**  
Candy:Bye!!!👋🏻  
Luna:Bye Bye👋🏻  
Rose: Goodbye 👋🏻


	12. Chapter 12- LAURENCES?!?!?!

**_Mystreet Aphs POV_**  
**20 Minutes after that...**  
"Just 20 more minutes guys!"Luci said  
Xavier walked up and said, "Hey guy-- WAIT WHAT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE A ULTIMA!" He said the last part while pointing at my Aaron. That jerk! I had to respond and pull out good old Sassmau. "Nuh-uh. Just because he is a werewolf does NOT make him an ultima. And even if he were which he is totally NOT than ultima's obviously are not evil because he has saved my life like 4 times!" I ranted "Thanks Babe!" and I responded with,"Your welcome Aaron." Then the whole college group stared at us with Jaws dropped. Then Cathy whined," nonono. No. NO! THAT CANNOT BE TRUE ALL OF MY WORK GETTING YOU AND DIANA OUT OF THE PICTURE WITH WITH THOSE LETTERS!!! SO ALL MY EFFORT WAS FOR NOTHING?!" "THAT WAS YOU?!?!?!" My College self Asked almost yelling! I mean I can understand those times were hard for me with those rumors, but DANG I have some pipes to yell that loud! Wow! She continued, "DID YOU START THOSE RUMORS TOO BECAUSE BY THE WAY THOSE ARE RUINING MY LIFE AND BTW I NEVER HAVE HAD A BOYFRIEND AND JUST BECAUSE OTHERS LIKES YOU DOESNT MEAN YOU LIKE THEM BUT CANT CHOOSE ON ONE OR IF YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH A PERSON OR A PERSON LIES ABOUT BEING THEIR GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T MAKE THEM DATING WITH A SLUT!" I saw My Garroth and the College Garroth look down in guilt so I smirk and say, "Garroth remember when you stole Aaron's clothes to find out my new address and FAILED",I saw him sink into more guilt, "Or Katelyn's play and THE GARRENCE KISS!!!"I saw him sink into even more guilt and his was blushing with his hands over his face. I had a smirk and I said that all with some little piece sassmau still in me. "OH MY IRENE APH THAT WAS LIKE 3 YEARS AGO!" GarGar said   
**_MS Lucinda POV_**  
I laughed in my head when all of a sudden I see All 3 Garroth's pass out I look at the other me and she says to me, "I don't know what caused them to pass out but it may be a side effect of seeing their other self or from traveling to other timelines." "Ahh. I see well how do we explain THAT!" I whisper-yelled. I mean we understand being witches and all but they can't! maybe if any of them know magicks or maybe the werewolves would but-- "GARROTH!!!" My thoughts get cut off by All 3 Aphmau's yelling. I head over to my Aph and say," APH! No need to worry he just passed out same for the other two. It's just a side effect. She looks up at me with tears in her and says, " you sure I-I don't want him to die. I don't want ANY of my friends to die especially after the lodge!" (NO MYSTREET GARMAU!) Mcd Aphmau responded, "Same he almost died by Zane back in my universe 3 years ago!" Then the college Aph said, "I just hate death and people being hurt!" "Girls it will be fine it was just a side effect." I say. "Maybe they are talking with Laurence?" The other me suggested  
**_MS Garroth's POV_**  
I appear in this completely black room and see my College and Other Universe Selves and go to wake them up. I do so and my younger obviously dumber self says,"Hey..., um Older Me... Where are we?" "No idea" I respond and all of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder and hear,"Uhhh...Hey Garroth! I believe that is you." That voice it sounds so familiar, but I can't place it. So I decided to turn around and I see Laurence! "LAURENCE, BUDDY!!!" I say with excitement. "GARROTH!!! IT IS REALLY YOU I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN MONTHS! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" He yells. I am about to respond but then College me says, "Um...Garroth--" then Mcd Me interrupts him by saying, "Um I think I speak for both of us when I say this but who is this?" I don't get it aren't the both me shouldn't they at least recognize his voice no matter so I say, Other Mes(Miis) this is Laurence, Laurence." "Wait..." College me says as someone taps on his shoulder and says,"Hey is that you Garroth?" He looks surprised. He turns around and says, "Laurence? Is that you!" He respond with, "Yeah Gar where are we, how is College, and how is Aphmau?"  
Fcu me says,"No idea, Nice, and she is being treated poorly because of rumors that she is a slut and is getting hit on because of it and I punched a guy   
Who tried to take advantage of her across the street... almost killing him." "T-That is HORRIBLE HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO APH!!! HE DEFINITELY DESERVED TO ALMOST DIE!!!!" The younger Laurence yelled. "Hey Garroth you still need pay for the new door!" My Laurence says a little peeved. "So I broke it you or Zane always pay for it!" I replied. "Yeah but now it's your turn!" He said. Soon it was just me and my Laurence argued about this.  
**_Mcd Garroth's POV_**  
I laughed my butt off during that argument and soon I felt a tap on shoulder...actually it was more of a hit and I heard,"HEY WHO ARE YOU!?!?!" That voice could it be? I turn around and say,"Garroth, Garroth Ro'meave. Guard to Lady Aphmau or more commonly known as Lady Irene." I said that in a very serious manner and I was right it was Laurence. "Wait...Garroth. Is it really you and I guess the rumors are true about Aph being Lady Irene are True," Laurence replied and apparently decided to change out of his shadow knight form  
"Yes they are. And how have you been?" I ask him  
"As good as you can get leading a rebellion against The Shadow Lord."   
"That..is I guess good." I decide to tell him what has been going on.   
_Time skip to when they wake up_  
**_MS Aphmau's POV_**  
I see a light and I see the Garroth's wake up and with them 3 LAURENCES?

**_ To be continued _ **


	13. Chapter 13-The Last 10 Minutes of College

**_Mcd Aphmau POV_**  
I stare down at the ground and I see my Garroth is starting wake up with Laurence next to him! And not just ANY LAURENCE it's MY LAURENCE! I haven't seen him in weeks! As soon as I see him wake up I run over to him and hug him. Tears fall down my face as I say, "Laurence... I've missed you so much!" "Really now...? Did you really miss me?" He said a bit distant. "YES! We were looking for you ever since you left do you think we hate you or something?" I ask a bit hurt. "Well... yeah you had a baby with another man." He said emotionless. "Laurence... even though that happened I still care about you and always will." I state, "and you can still tell me anything." He started to tear up a bit. Yes, progress! He speaks,"I had needed answer the calling otherwise the next time I saw you... y-y-you would have been dead...Killed by me. And I found out you were preggo it just pushed me over the edge...so while you were gone I freed Sasha and Michi. Then I left through the portal." He had tears in his eyes the whole time isn't that a tad bit over dramatic. I pulled him into a tight embrace. After we were done hugging I slapped him. "OW WHAT WAS **_THAT_** FOR?!?!?!" He asked/yelled at me. I replied with," ** _THAT_** WAS FOR LETTING MICHI GO! LAURENCE SHE COULD DO WHAT SHE DID TO US TOO OTHERS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!" "I DON'T KNOW _SHEESH"_ He responded

Candy:-Rages-  
Luna:Candy you ok?  
Candy:DO I LOOK OK TO YOU LUNA?!?!?!  
Luna:I don't think so Can-  
Rose:WILL BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET I WANT TO CONTINUE READING AND SO DO THE READERS  
Candy and Luna: Sorry mom  
Rose: 1)Don't call me that, 2)Luna you are like a year older than me, 3) just be quiet so I can continue the story   
Luna and Candy: Fine. We will  
Rose: Good! Now back to the story.

"Where are they by the way?" I grumble still angry. "In...Tu'la," he replies. I am about to speak up but Garroth interrupts me,"TU'LA!!! THATS WHERE MY FATHER AND VYLAD IS!...Aph should we tell him?" "Tell me what?" Laurence asked   
"I don't know Garroth. He may not be not be emotionally prepared for it." I reply  
"I may not be emotionally prepared for what?" He asked again  
"Maybe I don't know they were good friends." Garroth said   
"Wait..IS CADENZA DEAD?" Laurence asked   
"No Laurence. Garroth I'll tell him." I say  
"Good luck Lady Aphmau." Garroth said before walking off.  
"Laurence.....Kenmur is dead." I tell him  
"WHAT?!?!?! HOW?!?!?!" He asked  
"Stabbed by Zane." I say with no emotion because I have no emotion towards Zane   
"Of course, it was Zane. Wait... What about Emmalyn?" He asked  
"Last I heard kidnapped...by Zane," I replied   
"Wow. I am not surprised after everything Zane did to us, That is no surprise." Laurence says coldly. Soon everyone from our universe that came with me goes up to Laurence and hugs him saying things like, _I missed you_ , _dude where have you been, how have you been, good to see you bro,_ or _Laurence good to see you man!_ I decided to back away and let everyone catch up with Laurence.  
**_MS Aphmau POV_**  
I see Garroth wake up and he is holding hands with **_LAURENCE?!?!?!?!_** Wait..... their holding hands...., **_MY SHIP!!!!!!!!!!_** Sorry... I just ship it really hard. I run over to him and pull him into a hug, "LAURENCE!!!! It's so good to see you!!"   
"Same Aph, same!Can you catch me up on everything?" He responds   
"YEAH! So..." I take the next 5 minutes explain everything to him. Wow...I am surprised I can cover all that stuff!  
"5 more minutes guys!" Lucinda says. We all waved goodbye and Other me's kids show up last second.   
We all meet up and go to a private place.  
"Ok almost finished just need two more minutes." Luci sang out.

Candy: Tonight were gonna stay up  
Rose: almost done with my make up  
Luna: What are you guys even talking about.

We all start getting impatient when Lucinda cries out, "Done!" and splashes the potion at us and we're all transported back to Starlight!

**Candy: Seriously Luna I thought I've sang that song enough for you to remember**  
**Rose: Actually I'm half of Luna's personality, the half that she isn't in the OC world but** **half** **of who she is in real life, if that makes sense.**  
**Candy: I'm guessing your the half of Luna that makes zero sense.**  
**Luna: Guys I'm right here.**  
**Rose: ya but she is the half nobody likes!**  
**Luna: ...!**  
**Rose: Whoops did I say that out loud**

**Candy gets popcorn: this is gonna be good, this is gonna get ugly real fast so I'm gonna have to end this here. Bye.**

**Luna: I wrote this book that was supposed to be MY outro!**  
**Rose: Well I'm the narrator so it's supposed to be MY outro!**  
**Candy: I think they both got the selfish, annoying, and outdoing trait. Great they don't even split the bad ones. Well I should just hit publish already so..**  
**Byegottaghopeyouenjoyedthischapterthisishardtosayreallyfastoutloudidareyoutoanywaysbyehopetheystopfightingsoonanywaysbuhbye!**  
**Luna &Rose:...?!**


	14. Chapter 14-A Semi-Calm Day

**MS Aaron POV**  
We were finally back after what seems like... years? I guess, it really was heh. For some reason the other Aphmau is awkwardly walking away from our Garroth and Laurence, who are blushing, and my Aph is giggling. It is so cute it makes me smile. I wonder what made them blush-- "AARON!!!" My thoughts were interrupted by my Dad yelling at me and running up to me.   
"AHHH!!! DAD!!!" I yell because I was a little startled  
"WERE WERE YOU ALL WE LOOKED ALL OVER THE ISLAND FOR YOU ALL!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS ISLAND IS!" My Dad said. What it's not dangerous, why would it be? And dejavu, am I right?  
"One, Dad Why this island be dangerous and two--" I start but Mcd Aphmau interrupted me  
"Wait... DAD?!?!?! He never had a dad that I knew of" She says   
" Well...DUH! Remember Zane killed everyone in is village." Mcd Laurence pointed out.  
"No Zane used an amulet." Mcd Aphmau pointed out. I was in shock that any Zane would do that, but I, and hopefully our whole group, know that he would never do that here. Zane was clearly on the verge of tears even though K~C was hugging him and she was giving him a cupcake. I saw this and knew it was major issue. So I said to him,"Zane I KNOW that you would never do that to me, especially after..... the incident." I guess I teared when mentioning the incident because my Aph came up to me and hugged me.  
**Mcd Aphmau POV**  
Aaron (A/N: Aaron means Mystreet Aaron) was really insistent that his Zane would never do that. And why did he tear up while mentioning the incident? What happened all of sudden Ms Aph said,while having tears in her eyes,"Aaron... Listen to me, I will NEVER EVER DO THAT TO EVER AGAIN...I promise you." She was pretty much crying and I saw Luci, Garr, Zane, and Kim, all looking down and all crying. I wonder why.  
**MS Aaron POV**  
How Aph Comforted me pretty much got everyone who went to lodge crying. I decided let our Lucinda finish what I was saying I gave her a look that said I couldn't talk right now she obviously understood. She got the message and said,"We were in the past...Derek. And you shouldn't be surprised I'm a witch."  
He looked a bit curious, "When in the past and why are there doubles of some of you and others they are new faces?"  
Luci replied with, "In college, Falcon Claw University to be exact. And their from another universe. Also before you ask, yes that is our Laurence and he came somehow when we were in the past actually both of them."  
My dad was amazed and our Katelyn and Travis a bit confused why we were crying. To lift the spirits I told Aph to tell Katelyn to show that DVD she has of the R & J Play. I hope this works..  
**MS Aphmau's POV**  
I was a bit in the dumps until Aaron told me to tell Katelyn to show how the R & J Play. So I walked over to Katelyn and asked her, "Hey Katelyn, do you think that you can put on the R & J DVD you have."   
"Huh? Ok sure but, why?" She replied   
I didn't know what to say so I told the half truth,"To lift everyone's sprits."   
She replied with, "FINE! And prepare for Kawaii~Chan's Fangirling!" Katelyn put on the video

\-------Timeskip till after the Video------  
As I see myself kiss Aaron at the end I blush. I guess I never realized that our kiss at the end was recorded on the DVD. I look over at the Garroths and Laurences and see how red their faces are. I end up bursting out in laughter!  
The other Laurence looks at me and angrily yells,"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!!" His hands are made into fists and I just ignore him, I instead look at KC and Zane and smile because they were cuddling and it was adorable! Our Travis is sharing Cherry Breath Mints with Our Katelyn! I decide that because everyone from this universe is hanging out with their boyfriend or girlfriend I go over to Aaron and kiss him. "Hey, Aaron!" I say to him. "Hey, Babe! Or should I say" He says to me as he spins me around after he picks me up,"My Stupid Potato~" I slightly grumble. "Okay, Buttface!" I say as I slap a sticker on his face. "Oh! Now it's ON!!" He says as he puts me down I run and he chases after me. "NEH HEH HEH!!! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME AARON!!!" I yell at him "OH YEAH!!" He yells back and uses his werewolf speed to catch up to me picks me up. He then says, "Hey, Babe~ Lets go back to the main room!" "Okay!" I replied. Then we went back into the living room and I petted Aaron's ears.  
It was fun!   
\----------Timeskip to the next day-------  
The next day I walked into the living room and see the Lucindas hard at work on making the potion. So I walked up to them and said,"Hey Girls! Working on the potion?" The jumped a little and looked at me. "Oh sorry Aph, we've just been up all night working on a counter potion!" Luci said. "I could tell," I say pointing at the bags under her eyes,"I think anyone can notice those! Got anything so far?"MCD Lucinda responded,"Actually, yes! We found out that because we came here because of a side affect we just need to make a potion potent enough to work for everyone in a single room!" Luci continued,"And that's what we are currently working on!" I smiled at them and gleefully responded with," Thats great! When do you think you'll be done?" "I dunno. maybe around noon?" Luci shrugged. "Cool! Well imma go hangout with Aaron, see ya later!" I said as I waved goodbye then I walked over to Aaron and we cuddled.


	15. Chapter 15-The Potion is Done

**_MS Lucinda POV_**  
It was midnight and we are finally almost done. I am so tired and I think the other me is too. Maybe we should take a short nap. As I was going to suggest it she said,"Hey, um other me-"  
"Just call me Luci"  
"Right, so um Luci, are you getting tired?"  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Yeah, wanna take a small short power nap."  
"Yes! That would be so helpful. We will be able to finish it after that nap! And be able to focus better!!"  
"I know okay!" And so we fell alseep.

  
**\---Timeskip To When They Woke Up---**

I had woke up and I checked my phone and learned that it was Tuesday.  
"IT'S TUSEDAY AT 12PM!!! IT WAS SUDAY AT 11:59 WHEN WE FELL ASLEEP!!!" I yelled and that woke the other me up.   
"What is it..." she groggily asked  
"Oops! BUT WE'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 36 HOURS!!!" I told her very 'calmly'  
"WHAT!?!?! How?"   
"I guess we were that tired, that aside we should probably finish the potion."  
"Okay, I'll get the ingredients and potions materiels." And so we go out the stuff and finished the potion.


	16. Bonus: My Kids?!

**Aphmau**

"OMI I have one thing to say" APHPOO said.  
"SENPAI WOULD CHOOSE ME OVER YOU ANYDAY!" Sylvanna said **GET IT**  
"Jk but here it really is..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


OOH EE OOH AH AH TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BANG BANG  
I FEEL IT  
I FEEL IT  
I FEEL IT

I KBOW WHAT TO DO  
WHENE IM ABOUT TO POO  
I GO TO THE POTTY PULL MY UNDERWEAR DOWN  
THEN I SIT AND WIAT  
I SIT AND WAIT  
SIT AND WAIT

UNTIL THE POOP POLOPS DOWN  
  
  
  


BYE BHE POP

BYE BYE POOP   
  
  
  
  
  


LUNA: CANDY BE QUIET PLEASE I HATE THOSE SONGS  
Rose: SHUT THE HECK UP CANDY  
CANDY: nuuuu YOU SHUT UP IM TOO AMAZING TO SHUT UP Btw I made this

  
  
  
  
  
Candy: I wish you a merry April fools day and a happy new month!


End file.
